


Back to School Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/">Firewhiskeyfic</a>. The challenges were Superstitions, Triskaidekaphobia, Quidditch, Back to School. Original, unedited entry can be found <a href="http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/80148.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to School Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/). The challenges were Superstitions, Triskaidekaphobia, Quidditch, Back to School. Original, unedited entry can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/80148.html).

Scene One:

"That skirt's awfully short, Hermione," Ron said, wide eyed and cock hard.

"It's my Hogwarts uniform." She spun in front of the mirror. "Back to school night and all."

"I don't think you can wear that." Ron moved closer, lifting the edge and rubbing against her arse. "Rose would be mortified."

"She'll understand someday, when she has kids of her own," Hermione said, bending over. Ron could see her tits in the mirror and wasted no time opening his zip, then moving her knickers aside.

"Knowing her, she's already written her thesis on it," Ron muttered then forgot all about his know-it-all daughter and fucked his know-it-all wife until her legs shook and she messed her already wild hair. 

Second Act: 

"I love Quidditch but now that you're captain, the team is just not the same."

Ginny stared at her husband. "Because it's better."

Harry turned away. She wasn't wrong about that. Her team was fucking brilliant. He was still a better Seeker though. 

"Could we just play?"

"Winner gets to pick what we do later."

Ginny grinned and kicked off the ground. Harry was determined to catch the Snitch this time. He still hadn't got over what happened the one time he lost. A shiver shot down his spine and he, too, kicked off and shot into the sky. It wasn't worth the risk.

Number three:

"We're not staying her, darling, I'm sorry." Draco crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant, rich brat.

Astoria silently rolled her eyes and reached out to him. "We made these reservations ages ago. There isn't another room in all of Cannes."

Draco leaned in and whispered, "Thirteenth floor? Room 1313? Do you think I have a death wish?"

"I'll make it worth your while." She reached out and caressed his cock through his trousers, then whispered in his ear, "I'll even let you have my arse."

"It's worth that much to you?" he said, stunned. "And you think I can just set aside my fear. For a piece of you?"

"Up to you, darling." She walked toward the lift. She knew his eyes were on her ass; he went on and on about how much he liked it and she almost never let him have it.

"You know what I do for you, woman," Draco said as he stepped into the lift. "If we die, it's all your fault."

"I know darling." She kissed him softly. "But you'll die happy and I'll be seen in Cannes."

Part Four:

"Don't let a cat walk in your path," Ginny said.

"A black cat," Hermione corrected and Ginny just scowled.

"Don't walk under a ladder," Harry added. "Throw salt over your shoulder."

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Ron snickered. 

"Muggles," Draco muttered, wrapping his arm around Astoria as if to protect her. "Not sure I care for this back to school event."

Harry looked around at all the other preschool parents, some Muggle and some wizard. 

"...it's a positive experience for the children..." Hermione was saying but no one else was listening. 

"Who won that game?" Ron asked and Harry grinned.

"I did."

"Oh good, I know you didn't want Ginny to—"

"Don't even say it!" Harry said, looking around. Draco raised an eyebrow while Astoria giggled. Hermione, of course, looked like she planned to run to the library once she knew more. Ginny casually sipped her wine, a smile playing at her lips.

"Right. Sorry, mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Bad luck comes in many forms."

Harry nodded. "That is does."


End file.
